Julkalender 2009
by Angel in Candyland
Summary: Hihi Jag har skrivit en julkalender! Men eftersom det bara är första december så är det en väldigt kort x'D Kommer skriva en wordsida längre varje dag! Hohoho, and a merry christmas! OBS: Inte så himla seriös. Typ HP's sjätte år. Kul ändå.
1. Första December

2009-12-01

JULKALENDERN

i Stora Salen

* * *

Dobby vaknade tidigt. Det var förste december! Men mr Potter hade varit på dåligt humör föregående kväll. Inte bra. Det var ju snart jul! Vad kunde han göra för att få Mr Potter glad? Han började tjuvlyssna på några andra husalfers samtal för att få tips.

"…julkalendern verkar vara inställd igen…"

"…Dumbledore borde veta bättre…"

"…dessa trista tider…"

Han hade det! Mr Potter skulle säkert bli glad av en julkalender! Hela skolan skulle bli glad av en julkalender! Dobby kände sig riktigt nöjd när han började samla ihop alfer för att hjälpa honom. Och prick klockan halv åtta ,när Stora Salen började servera frukost, så var en av väggarna dekorerad med en enorm julkalender ,med ett snöklätt Hogwarts som motiv. Dobby hann precis få den första luckan att lysa upp innan eleverna rusade in och han försvann ner i köket.

* * *

Dumbledore såg med ett glatt leende på den stora julkalendern som husalferna hade ordnat. Han misstänkte vagt att det var Dobbys verk. Men det behövdes verkligen. Så när salen var fullsatt reste han sig upp för att hålla ett tal.

"Tack för att ni ville vakna så tidigt på en söndag. Men det är ju trots allt December! Som ni kanske ser så har våra kära husalfer ordnat en överraskning till er. En mugglarsak visserligen, men fortfarande lika kul En julkalender! Så vad sägs om att vi låter öppna första luckan?" sa han med applåder till följd från de mugglarfödda, förvirrade blickar av den andra och sarkastiska kommentarer från Slytherinarna. Med en vift på armen svängde han upp den första luckan. Ut dansade tio ljus. Två till varje bord, även lärarbordet. De satte sig skicklig i vita ljusstakar med mossa och snöflingemönster.

_När första ljuset brinner  
står julens dörr på glänt  
och alla människor glädjas  
att fira få advent._

Ramsan ekade i salen. Tydligen hade den kommit från julkalenderluckan. Och om man tittade närmare såg man en liten tomtenisse som stod där och vinkade innan han försvann.

* * *

I sitt hörn var Dobby förvirrad. Det skulle ju komma magiska tomtebloss ur första luckan! Och vem var den lille tomtenissen? Plötsligt insåg han att de hade fått hjälp från högre makter. Självaste jultomten hjälpte dem i Operation Julkalender! Han försvann ner i köket igen och samlade ihop fler nissar. De hade nästan glömt bort Operation Julpynt. Men när de kom upp för att dekorera så var allting redan klart. Inte kunde jultomten göra sig såna besvär? Eller?

* * *

I sin stuga satt tomten och tittade på genom en magisk spegel. "Hohoho." sa han med ett muntert leende. "God jul!"


	2. Andra December

2009-12-01

JULKALENDERN

i Stora Salen

* * *

Söndagen hade fortsatt som en helt vanlig dag och nu var det helt enkelt måndag. Trist tyckte Harry och hans vänner(med undantag av Hermione). Men nu satt de i alla fall i Stora salen och väntade på att frukosten ville dyka upp. Tydligen hade Dumbledore sagt åt husalferna att inte skicka upp frukosten förrän alla var i salen och kalendern hade öppnats. Halv sex på morgonen var det inte så stor chans att salen skulle vara full. Särskilt inte när frukosten först börjar serveras sex. Om inte Hermione hade fått sitt infall att de skulle leta upp en husalf för att få veta var Gryffindorarnas smutsiga kläder försvann så skulle han kunde ha sovit vid det här laget. Men nej. Istället fick han kalla på Dobby, som tog dem till tvättstugan och sen så fick alla hjälpa Hermione att tvätta Gryffindorarnas kläder. Nåja. Han hade åtminstonde lyckas sätta en formel på Slytherinarnas kläder som skulle göra dem rosa när de var torra och skuklle användas igen. Och det hade varit för en timme sen.

* * *

Prick klockan sju var alla inne i salen. Albus gjorde en lätt nickning mot julkalendern. Lucka nummer 2, som befann sig vid sjön och visade en enorm bild av en infrusen jättebläckfisk, öppnades. Helt plötsligt luktade gröt i hela Stora Salen, vilket inte gjorde Harry mindre hungrig precis.

_1, 2, 3 tomtenissar  
4, 5, 6, tomtenissar  
7, 8, 9, tomtenissar  
10 små tomtenissar_

Alla har dom skägg och luva

_Alla har dom skägg och luva _

_Alla har dom skägg och luva  
Skägg och luva_

Alla säger ha en god jul

_Alla säger ha en god jul _

_Alla säger ha en god jul  
och ett gott nytt år_

Och precis som låten sa tassade det ut tio tomtenissar ur luckan, vilka alla höll varsin enorm stor skål gröt. Precis som föregående dag fick varje bord två stycken. Sedan försvann tomtenissarna med ett högt GOD JUL.

Förvånade började Hogwarts elever hugga in på julgröten, eller ta för sig av den vanliga frukosten som hade dykt upp.

* * *

Nere i köket hade Dobby tagit på sig en Sherlock Holmes hatt och höll på att leta efter sitt förstoringsglas och blåsbubblorpipa. Visst gav kalendern bättre saker än vad de själva hade ordnat, men varför hjälpte tomten dem? Och varför fanns det nissar inne i kalendern? Först en igår, och nu tio idag. Vilket mysterium! Och på råga på allt så var det inte HAN som gjorde Mr Potter glad. Det var någon ANNNAN. Hemskt! Som den egoistiske alf han var så ville han gå till botten med mysteriet.

Så ungefär tre timmar senare, när det var dags för lunch, hade dobby begett sig ut i snöyran för att tänka. Ytterliggare en timme senare gick han in i Stora salen, som nu var tom. Han gick fram till kalendern och bände upp lucka 2, som var närmast. Den öppnades och han klättrade in.

* * *

Luckan stängdes bakom honom och Dobby ramlade ner i en skål med kall julgröt. Han lyckades ta sig ur skålen och ner på halmgolvet. Dessvärre hade han förlorat sin pipa i grötskålen. Det kunde väl inte hjälpas. Men han stannade ändå en stund och grät. Sedan rättade Dobby till hatten och tog hissen till tredje luckan. Han var väldigt illamående efter hissturen, men kunde i alla fall stå rakt. Han blinkade till ett par gånger. I nästa sekund var han bakbunden, och föresedd med munkavle.

"Hej Dobby! Vi är tomtenissar, men vi kan tyvärr inte låta dig berätta om vår hemlighet."

"Vihheh hehiheg?" fick Dobby fram.

"Den här!" sa tomtenissarna och steg åt sidan. Franmför sig såg Dobby en enorm spegel(normalstor för icke-husalfer) som visade Nordpolen. Övergivet.

"Jultomten har blivit tillfångad av Våldekulenmårt. Vi dödsätartomtenissar, som är på Våldekulenmårt's sida, ska förstöra Hogwarts! I ljusen från igår fanns ett giftigt pulver, och i dagens julgröt fanns ett allärtråkigt virus! MOHAHAHA!"

* * *

Dobby vaknade. Han hade svimmat i smällen! Tur det, han viulle inte att Hogwarts skulle förstöras av dödsätartomtenissar och Våldekulenmårt. Han såg sig omkring. Där fanns faktiskt en skål med julgröt, i andra sidan rummet. Och luckan var stängd bakom honom. Nåja, han kunde säkert komma ut tidigast imorgon. Dobby tog stegen upp till lucka 17, sedan följde han en korridor till lucka 21 och tillsist åkte han rulltrappa till lucka 3. Där var det fullt upp med pepparkaksbakning.

"Hej, varför förbättrar ni min julkalender?" undrade han. Inget svar. Tomtenissarna bara fortsatte med sitt glada pepparkaksbak och nynnande på Tre pepparkaksgubbar. Dobby gick fram och petade på en. Huvudet ramlade av. Det var ROBOTAR?! För säkerhets skull smakade han på pepparkaksdegen också. Blörk. Lera.

* * *

Jultomten var förvånad inne i en stuga. Var hade hans tomtenissar tagit vägen? Det kunde väl inte vara påskharen som tänkte sabotera hans årliga projekt, En magisk julstämmning? Tomten mindes med förskräckelse förra året då han hade riktat in sig på att Afrika skulle ha det bra. Påskahren hade bytat ut alla presenter mot morötter och gjort allt julpynt till påskpynt! Och så hade han låtit en mekansik jultomte slå små oskyldiga barn!

* * *

I en håla under marken skrattade påskaharen, alias Våldekulenmårt, elakt medan han åt ägg.

* * *

Lol, vad dålig jag är. KOMMENTARER?


End file.
